Peridot
Peridot (also known as on 'Homeworld as Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG) is a prominent character in the animated show series, Steven Universe. Once as a reoccuring villain but is now a member of the Crystal Gems. Background She was once a simple and obidient mechanic who served Homeworld under Yellow Diamond's court. The Crystal Gems were interfering with her plans and routine maintenence checks of the Galaxy Warp and The Cluster. She came to earth along with Jasper, only for them to be defeated by the Gems and causing Peridot to scramble away in an escape pod. After several encounters, She was caught by Garnet and released by Steven because of her information on The Cluster. Together, they tried to save the earth by drilling to the location of The Cluster and trying to destroy it. Eventually, Peridot rebuked her loyalty to Homeworld and joined the Crystal Gems as a member and friend. Stats 'Attack Potency: At least Peak Human Level 'physically (Easily broke a large television and telephone, Ripped out a microwave attached to a stovetop), '''Wall Level '''with Ferrokinesis (Lifted a large van 2 meters in the air) | '''Small Building Level '(Blew up a ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship) 'Speed: Unknown '''likely '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Able to maneuver in a trash can lid with flight similar to Lapis, who can fly fast enough to escape the Milky Way). At least 'Relativistic+ '''reactions (Could manuever faster than Amethyst or Pearl could catchup to. Could escape the grasp of the Gems on multiple occasions. Dodged an attack from Amethyst. Comparable to Pearl as they both fought each other in a mech battle) 'Durability: Island Level '(Took a punch from an angered Pearl. Described her durability as very high, possibly comparing her to the likes of Amethyst) | '''Island Level '(Similar to base form) '''Hax: Immortality, Regeneration (Only after her body is destroyed and if her gem is still in tact), Life Support '''(Gems don't require oxygen or sustenance to survive), '''Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Gems' weights adjust automatically to the gravity of their current situation.), Battlefield Removal 'with Bubbles (Can trap opponents in a bubble and send them away by tapping the top) 'Intelligence: Genius in the field of mechanics and engineering. Average in simpler technologies Stamina: Infinite (As long as their gems are not damaged, Gem's can sustain a infinite amount of stamina). Gems do not require sustenance or sleep in order to keep their energy up. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Gem Physiology:' As explained here, the actual being behind the Gem is simply that, their gems, with their physical bodies being projections, described as "holograms with mass." If a Gem sustains enough damage, their physical bodies can be destroyed and revert back into their stones. They will then need to store energy before reforming, a process of which the time can vary. *'Ferrokinesis: '''Can manipulate the postion and movement of metal objects from a small tablet to an entire van. *'Light Projection: Can use her gem as a light source and project a beam of light from it. With Limb Enchancers: *'Electric Shock: '''Can produce electricity either from her entire body *'Tractor Beam: 'From the enhancers palm, A tractor beam will restain and freeze an opponent or object in place. Can also be used to move and pull in objects and people *'Blaster: 'Can transform her fingers of her right arm into a blaster which can charge and fire an electrified energy ball which explodes on impact. *'Wall-Scaling: 'Walk up walls with no issue of falling, as if they were regular flooring Techniques *'Metal Powers: 'Uses her ferrokinesis to throw her tablet at an enemy *'Perilaunch: 'Summons an orb-shaped vehicle that can bounce up and down once launched Equipment *'Pericannon: 'A turret made from a toaster that will fire continously at the enemy *'Land Mines: 'Builds a landmine that will explode when something gets too close *'Limb Enhancers: '''Homeworld-made attachments commonly worn by Peridots. They have various abilities and functions such as an interface that can examine multiple star systems Key '''Base | Limb-Enhanced Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength: *Lifted a Greg's van and controlled it mid-air *Lifted Mayor Dewey's van *Threw flowers at a man hard enough to knock him over *Lifted and smashed a large television Speed/Reactions *Dodged an attack from Amethyst *Manuevered from the Gem's and into a bathroom Durability/Endurance *Fell off a large cliff, got hit by a rock after doing so and was crushed by the rock again once it finished rolling *Survived being tackled and crushed by a large machine *Survived a cliff fall that caused a large hole in the floor *Mauled by a provoked gem monster Skill/Intelligence *Created her own Attack Drones *Created a robot in less than a minute with minimal human resources *Can interfere with televisions with technology Powerscaling *Physically has no scaling *Comparable in reaction to Pearl (Both fought one another in a mech fight. Peridot winning the bout) Weaknesses *Is physically very weak and doesn't prefer combat with her own strength *Her physical body can be destroyed, leaving her gemstones vulnerable. *Can't reform her body if her gems are destroyed or concealed in an object. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Peak Human Level Category:Wall Level Category:Small Building Level Category:Island Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic+